callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wunderwaffe DG-2
Possible bug? I noticed that kills with this weapon rarely give points, is this intentional or a bug? 02:25, 13 June 2009 WouldYouKindly Probably a glitch, or maybe it does so much damage that the developers didn't want to give out points for it. 20:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Rename? Should we rename this article to "Die Glocke 2" or at least DG-2. There were a ton of Wunderwaffe that the Germans made, such as the STG-44. 20:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : Nah, that's what it's called in-game, that's how it should stay so people don't get confused WouldYouKindly 21:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) that DG-2 looks like BAR :DG-2 doesn't mean Die Glocke 2. Str Devil53 14:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What does it mean then genius? And what was the first "DG" if not the Die Glocke? God, no body will drop this recently, and you stupid anons keep insulting us over it. Listen, just because something's probable, possible, or likely, DOESN'T MEAN IT'S TRUE UNTIL YOU HAVE PROOF. Shut up about it, until you give me some solid proof straight from Treyarch, saying "UH WE DONE MAKE BE NAMED THE DEE GLOKK 2", I'm going to just see it as probable, not true, and assume that THAT'S how you really talk, you mouth breather. 05:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) If this goes on long enough, I'm taking it to the war room. Die Glocke was a secret German project no one can quite pinpoint what it was, literally means the bell. Allied intelligence thought it was either a German attempt at teleporters, time machines, or hover technology. So Die Glocke in the game is most likely a reference to the teleporters. As further proof they only mention Die Glocke on Der Reise, the level with the teleporters not Shi No Numa the first level with the DG-2. I hope this ends any debate in a somewhat productive manner. (Wafer_Legion) Die Glocke was a bell shaped device hence the name. Reports show it was an attempt at making a teleporter. Others say it was an aircraft with anti-gravity technology. It is possible that the Wunderwaffe uses the same anti-grav technology as The Bell to make it lighter. It's also possible that the two projects have the same energy source. Oh and i'm pretty sure that the actual appearence of the teleporters was more of a clue than the radio messages. General Geers 05:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Time Machine? See the addition of the time machine concept under trivia? I don't think that really belongs there. Does anyone know if the Die Glocke 2 has theories of being real? If those kinds of rumors stopped at just "Die Glocke" and there isn't a real rumored Die Glocke 2, then that should be removed. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Accuracy Does anyone else feel like it has become less accurate since Shi No Numa. I find it a lot harder to hit something with. --CallOffYourOwnDuty 13:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yea it misses alot if you compare to shi no numa One at a Time? While playing in many 4-person Co-op games, me and my friends have noticed that only one person at a time can get the DG-2. If this is true, I think that it should be mentioned in the article that there is only one DG-2 in the Mystery Box. Automechtech1 05:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Put it in, if you've seen it yourself. 05:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Pack-a-punch OK, so I had a Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ one day, and one of my teammates threw a monkey bomb. There were AT LEAST 30 zombies around it, and before it detonated, I shot my Wunderwaffe at them, and I noticed that my PaP'd Wunderwaffe only killed 10...maybe all the Wunderwaffe does PaP'd is have increased ammo? That can't be true because the maximum amount of zombies that can be in the map is 24TristanCODfan 10:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :One, Sign your comments with 4 of these things: ~ Second, you probably counted wrong, it's confirmed to kill at least 20. 03:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) and the monkey bomb probably killed some off before the shot reached the horde--JoeHanSon 05:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yesterday, while I was doing the barrier railing gitch in Der riese on Black ops (I did this on solo, I do not cheat the leaderboards) I used the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. I had the scoreboard open to see how many kills it can get at once. I fired the DG-3 into the huge swarm of zombies beneath me, and I went from 231 kills to 241 kills. Then I shot it again and I went to 251, then to 261, then to 271, then to 281, and for my final shot I went to 291. It got a total of 60 kills for all 6 shots that I fired. The page says it has been confrimed that the DG-3 can do 24 kills. This is definetly not the case in Black Ops. Maybe in World at War, the DG-3 can get 24 kills at once and in Black Ops the DG-3 can get 10? I have never played World at War so I don't know if that is true or not. I ask that someone with more credibility to please edit the page and if necessary, test my experiment for proof. 2:15, 14 January 2010 (KST) two Wunderwaffe DG-2 !!! me and friend have two Wunderwaffe it was on round 12 on Shi No Numa, no glitching Ozzie 1 18:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah I saw a game where 2 of the players had a wunderwaffe each. but I think this only applies to shi no numa not der riese. Somebody should add in that the splash damage on the waffe nullfies your juggernog permantly, test it out yourselves. It doesn't even nullify it, it's worse. you get downed in one hit.```` This happened to me two except I was playing online on the ps3 with one of my friends over and he noticed that the other 2 players on my team had DG-2s and so did I and i dont see anything wrong with this glitch so I say keep it Wunderwaffe one-hit down - Does it wear off? Is it only with the DG-3 JZ? Can you fix it? Is it a glitch? Really this is getting highly annoying and i just wanted some answers to these questions.-- 17:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes it is a glitch and so far no one has tried to fix it the only way i know how to stop it is if you buy jugger-nog before you ge the gun. JZ stands for Juggernaut Zapper 00:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? I use the Wonder Waffle when I was playing when I shoot with it zombies killed me with 2 hits is it really like that or its a glitch? - I don't have profile so I can't sign. :There is a glitch when you have Juggernog, and you damage yourself with the Pack-a-Punched DG-2, it effectively negates Juggernog's effect. If that wasn't the question you were asking, The Wunderwaffe can kill you, just like the Ray Gun. 14:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh,so that how it is thank you dude --''TheEnigma13 18:00 April 20,2010'' You can sign, you'll just sign as a bunch of numbers like mine. 23:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed that the non upgraded dg-2 also disables juggernog ''Shouldn't it be ''I saw it said Useful for the reload cancel when it actually is Useless to do that. InFeCtEd32 14:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) "I also saw it say 950 points to buy but it actualy should say 950 from the box incase people think you can somehow buy it off the wall" Translation of Wunderwaffe ? Older times, I saw that Wunderwaffe stands for Miracle Weapon, and I support that. So is it really Silver Bullet ? MclarenFR 21:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Miracle or Wonder, they are freaking synonyms. I think. Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 21:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It can't be silver bullet. That would be Silber Kugel. 21:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wunderwaffe means "Wonder Weapon". It's actually a fairly general term...General Geers 07:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 1 question about gallery in the gallery theres a picture with the dg 2 and 2 trucks is that a map or is it a secret in the caimpaighn(like where you can find the ray gun on little resistance) Atomichunter 05:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) If it's not an official map, its probably a custom one. General Geers 06:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Does this weapon appear in Ascension? Pleeze I need to know!!!!!!!!!!! Pete The gun does not appear in ascension but does if you kill George A Romero on call of the dead Actual traslation THE ACTUAL TRASLATION IS SILVER BULLET USE THE BING TRANSLATER.BonJovi4Eva 08:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't use all caps. It translates to both "Wonder Weapon" and "Silver Bullet". In this game, they use the "Wonder Weapon" translation. General Geers 05:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Never trust a computer to translate HUMAN language. February 23, 2011 (KST) The full translation of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is "Wonder Weapon The Bell-2", it's that simple.This is where it all began, Pearl Harbor. 21:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The "Die Glock" part is a speculation. General Geers 06:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Call of the dead Wunderwaffe DG3 JZ REAL!. The wunderwaffe dg3 IS REAL IN CALL OF THE DEAD. Using PC console commands i found a pure white wunderwaffle dg3 jz. The console code is: "Tesla_gun_upgraded_zm" this means there might be a way to pack a punch it, or this is just a glitch. PROOF: steam account David4008 6-3-11. max ammo in call of the dead in call of the dead doing the easter egg will award u the best gun in the gun (wunderwaffe) but its limited but does it get restored after max ammo i know u can't pap it but any please post to answer dis Yes, you can get Max Ammo with itTristanCODfan 10:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ( 20:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) demseystyle I'm not exactly sure but it seems to follow the rules of the death machine right? No switching, no PaPing, etc. Zombies007 02:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hardout modeling!!! I found this on the internet. This guy must have mad skills, all I can make in the bloody program are brick guns. http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=75d581b978770196cf6cb7a84d9d5662 Smokey McPott 11:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Glitch with wunderwaffe Alright level 18, got the wunderwaffe and used all the ammo but now im running round with an empty wonder weapon and it wont switch back to my other weapons, even though its empty and i cant shoot any zombies help? sounds like a glitch. [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 02:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD Actual phrase said by Demonic Announcer in Call of the Dead The demonic announcer in call of the dead does not say "lightning". He say specifically "LIGHTNING....IS.....POWER!!!!" I wish I could change this on the WunderWaffe Main Page, but I don't have the *lol* POWER. Is there any chance that someone will change this because it is getting on my nerves and making me think that nobody could understand what the Announcer said. L1QU1D SCHWARTZ 13:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You can edit it but only registed users can but if you have problems you can ask my and ill do it (Demseystyle1 16:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC)) JZ Stand's For Hey guys, the 'JZ' in 'WunderWaffe DG-3 JZ' stands for 'Just Zombies'. Apparently, this has been proven by cut sound files regarding the DG-3 JZ. I hope someone can change this. OJ- AwesomeGamingVidz 20:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Proof?--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 20:54, May 282011 (UTC) Extremely rare glitch? On Shi No Numa, I had an empty Wunderwafwe, I had a pull on the box and got another wunderwaffe. I grabbed it and it had full ammo. There was two people and it was on XBOX Live, it was passed round 16 and the other person who I was playing with was killed, and noone had left the game, it was just the two of us. Is this an extremely rare glitch, or is it proof that there actually is two wunderwaffes in the box? DgNt 13:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Was probably the box trying to give some ammo to you Joseph Tan l talk l l l 13:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) typo on the damage Shouldnt it say 24 kills per shot instead of 24 shots per kill? (located after the Wunderwaffe's DG-2 normal damage) :Thanks, fixed it :D 03:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah In Black ops too in order to recive it you must comeplet the easter egg in call of the dead Everyone already knows that dude. CoaZTalk 01:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) DG-2 in Shangri-La??? Dempsey: "Hey Sourkraut you never told us why we came here." Richtofen: "In due time my clever Dempsey." Those words are spoken when you complete the Easter Egg on CotD. Anybody else think that means that it will be in Shangri-La and finally make a return?!?!? 06:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Jacobd300 06:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wonder Weapons Which wonder weapon is the best and which would kill the most zombies? -ZombieSlayr455 P.S. I keep trying to make an account on here but it just says it can't register me at this time. It all depends on where you use them. The Wunderwaffe could kill off an entire horde or one guy, depending on your timing. If you bring out a wonder weapon at the right time, it could kill quite a bit. With the Wonder Weapons, timing is everything. Something in the Trivia is wrong, please fix OK well apparently I can't change it, so I'm asking somebody else to. It says "The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon that is able to cause friendly fire." This is wrong because in Nacht Der Untoten, the flamethrower was able to kill friends (not sure if it was able to on later maps). The Wunderwaffe is the second weapon to cause friendly fire. Not the first. Can somebody please fix it. Actually, the Flamethrower can't kill friends, as I extensively tried to do it before Shi No Numa came out and failed even if I fired until it overheated, it does, however, do friendly damage. I'll change that. Well if you fire it at the person's feet (at least in Nacht Der Untoten), they will take damage. And if they don't move, it will eventually down them. I know because a guy blocked a door and got me killed, so I sprayed at his feet when he was at the box and he didn't move and was downedThe capoe123 23:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC). I have noticed alot of people havent been asking who created wunderwaffe DG-2 well its simple Dr.Richtofen there was Huge plot theory from radios Dr.Richtofen made this with Dr.Maxis it took some time (In other sayings three years) for its creation thats why some of it Qotes say some thing like this (i cant rember them all) one of qotes he says One of my greatest Invetions or another oh how ive missed you! its qiuite simple if you have nay questions i know story well i will go around and start editing 19:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Benjamin lod. We've known for a while, infact, we've known since Shi No Numa came out. Damage to George How much damage does it do to George? While I understand that it would likely be a waste to use it on him, his page says it does harm him but does not give a figure. 05:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) no damage is done to george. [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 02:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD Obtain in Ascension via console commands? I've read in the trivia that the Wunderwaffe could be obtained in Ascension via console commands, but I haven't been able to obtain either the DG-2 or DG-3 JZ with the "give tesla_gun_zm" or "give tesla_gun_upgraded_zm", though both of these commands work in Call of the Dead. I haven't been able to find any proof of this working in Ascension either. Was this patched or was this just assumed by someone? DarkusRattus 12:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Possible Glitch I was playing Der Reise yesterday, and i got the Wunderwaffe, and i shot a single zombie with it, the zombie did the death animation, i got the points, but the zombie was still alive. I even let the zombie kill me just to see what would happen. Can somebody back this up? Sporkmasta42 16:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) GIF Image Can someone please add this to the article? http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/267/a/7/wunderwaffe_animation_by_assyrianic-d4aaygq.gif how much can the wunderwaffe dg-3 jz kill in waw because it said it can kill 24 zombies in one bolt but when i tried it on a bunch of zombies around a monkey bomb it appeared to kill only 10 like in Black Ops A real weapon It buried in Poland , or CIA or Russains have it. Though it is highly ineffective due to the fact that the weapon emits high amounts of radiation :It's also ineffective because it's not real. 22:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) DG-3 JZ I've read the talk page and it seems that the amount of kills per shot for the WaW rendition of the DG-3JZ was already questioned. I think we can conclude this debate if someone who has Der Riese on WaW could record a test of the DG-3 JZ and the amount of zombies that can be killed per shot. It would finally resolve the edit war. 10:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Here be proof. More details in video description. Only 10 zombies per shot. 14:09, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Nice shot, hopefully this will stop the edit war. 14:22, May 22, 2015 (UTC)